


Modern AU

by takemeawaytocamelot



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemeawaytocamelot/pseuds/takemeawaytocamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know where this is going, but I like Jamie and Claire in a modern setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beach Anniversary

“No. And that’s final, Claire. I’ll no’ let ye go out in… in… that!”

“We’re in Jamaica for our wedding anniversary, Jamie. You don’t need to make a big fuss.”

“Big fuss?!”

He stared at her, looking pointedly up and down her body, before lifting one brow in question. 

“Honestly, we’re not going to a nudist beach. You should be happy your favorite bits of me are covered.”

“But no’ much else!”

“Every other woman on the beach will be wearing a bikini!”

Suddenly filled with insane rage and lust, he stepped so close to her their noses were touching.

“Every other woman on that bloody beach isna my wife! I’ll no’ have ye traipsing around in that… thing, for other men to ogle at ye. It’s no better than you going out in your bra!”

She had a glare to equal his own. But he was a Fraser, born and bred. There was no arguing with them when they’d made a choice.

And he had certainly made his.

“Fine. If you don’t want to be seen with me in this, I’ll go to the beach by myself.”

“No! Claire, that isna what I meant!”

Placing her delicate hands on her hips, she stared up at him in utter defiance.

“I know perfectly well what you meant. But I mean to enjoy our vacation here for our anniversary. We haven’t gotten to celebrate very often, what with my medical school and you being busy with the estate. We didn’t even get a proper honeymoon.”

His ears began to burn, no doubt turning deep pink at the tips. Their honeymoon had been… Interesting. “Breaking in the new flat” is what she’d said. They’d certainly broken things all around the flat, but he was sure that wasn’t what she’d meant.

“Aye, I ken that fine, Sassanach. But look at ye!”

“Don’t you like the way I look?”

There was a brief flash of insecurity in those golden eyes of hers. It wasn’t very often that Claire Fraser dealt with that emotion and she hated feeling helpless to it.

“A’course I do, Claire. Have I no’ told ye so a million times since we wed?”

“You have, but…”

“The reason I dinna want you going out in that, my love,” he whispered, hooking a finger under her chin and forcing her to meet his gaze. “Is because I dinna want to flatten every man that sees ye. I ken the things I think when I look at ye in that, but I’m your husband.”

That made her smile a little.

“James Fraser gets jealous?”

“Oh aye. I dinna want any man lookin’ at you the way that I do.”

She nodded twice before heaving a deep breath. 

“I understand, Jamie. I do. But, this is the only bathing suit I packed. I honestly didn’t think it would bother you so much. I’m sorry.”

“Dinna fash, Sassanach. I’ve an idea.”

Leaving her in their suite, he galloped down the stairs to the wee shop on the first floor of the resort. He could have used the elevator, but that felt lazy. He had to keep himself in shape to keep his wife happy.

In the corner, he saw what he was searching for. Standing in line to buy the cover-up dress (which seemed like a ridiculous name to him; it was a knitted patter and didna cover much of anything in his opinion), he let his mind wander. They’d been here two days and would be leaving in two more. They’d needed the break from life, time to reconnect.

He’d begun planning their trip the day after their appointment with the fertility specialist. Four years of marriage (as of yesterday) and nearly two years trying to conceive and nothing. Claire had become convinced that she couldn’t bear children and he’d seen how much it had broken her heart. The doctor had been optimistic about their chances, though the actual pregnancy could become ‘high risk’. It scared him to death to think that having a child with her could end up killing her. But she wanted a wee bairn of their own.

They’d decided this trip would be a time of togetherness and celebrating four years. They would discuss having a baby if the timing felt right. So far, it hadn’t come up.

“Erm, sir?”

Jamie shook himself from his thoughts, muttering in Gaelic.

“I beg your pardon,” Jamie said, realizing the cashier was waiting on him. “I was lost in my own thoughts.”

The man behind him smiled and, after noticing the silver ring on Jamie’s left hand, got a twinkle in his eye.

“Honeymoon?” he asked.

“Och, no. Fourth anniversary.”

The kind man put out a hand to shake. Jame shook it and went up to pay for the covering for Claire.

To his surprise, the man behind him was purchasing something very similar.

“Your honeymoon, then?” Jamie asked.

The stranger’s cheeks flushed.

“Ah, yes. We’ve been married two - no three - days.”

“Many happy wishes to ye and yer wife, sir,” Jamie said with a slight bow of his head.

“Thank you. And same to you. Will you and your wife be on the beach later?”

“Aye. If I’n get her to wear this thing,” Jamie held up the covering.

The new husband laughed and held his up as well.

“Good luck to you, sir.”

“And to you.”

Back up in the suite, Clare gave him a very flat look.

“That doesn’t really cover me any better than the bikini does.”

“Yes, it does. And I dinna want to spend three hours waiting for ye to pick a whole new outfit. So, I’ll make do wi’ this.”

With that searing smile, she the off-white cover-up over her head and twirled in a slow circle for him.

“Better?”

“Aye,” he muttered, watching her hungrily.

Rather than let his desires manifest in a stronger way, he took her hand and she picked up their beach tote.

“You know,” she said as they made for the elevator. “I might have another use for this after we’re done with the beach.”

“Oh? Do ye?”

“Mmhmm,” she said coyly.

“And what might that be, Sassanach?”

She popped up on her toes and nipped the bottom of his ear.

“Perhaps I’ll wear this to bed tonight.”

“I dinna think that would be very comfortable to sleep in,” he said absently, feeling her hot breath tickle the fine hairs on his neck.

“Only this,” she breathed. “And I don’t plan on sleeping.”

He groaned when the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

At the beach, they lay beside each other. He wore a thin tank top, uncomfortable with the scars on his back. It was only from an accident when he’d been a lad, but they looked awful and people tended to stare. As if his size and coloring didn’t draw enough attention.

“Was it a struggle?” came a voice.

Jamie pried his eyes open and sat up, looking for the source. The kind man he’d met in the shop stood beside a lovely girl who seemed to have a perpetual grin. That must be the blushing bride, then.

“Aye, a bit,” Jamie answered with a smile. “Jamie Fraser. This is my wife,-”

“Doctor Fraser!” the man blurted.

Claire sat up quickly.

“Denny?!”

“What a small world!” the man said. “I can’t believe it! I take my honeymoon Jamacia and you come here to celebrate an anniversary. And to run into each other on the beach! What luck!”

“Denzel…”

“Oh!” Denny said, suddenly remembering the woman on his arm. “This is my, er, wife. Dotty. Dotty, this is one of the best doctors I’ve ever met, Claire Fraser.”

“A pleasure to meet you both,” she said with a dip of her head.

One of the staff for the resort approached Denny and Dotty with a silver tray. On it was a bottle of what appeared to be champagne and two tall glasses.

“Mr. Hunter?” the staff person said.

“Yes, that’s me. Thank you, sir.”

Denny smiled back at Jamie and Claire.

“If you’ll excuse us.”

Jamie watched the young man leave, remembering his own honeymoon period with Claire.

“Jamie,” Claire said softly.

“Yes, my Sassanach?”

“Why don’t you do things like that for me?”

“What? Get ye champagne? I ken what you’re like when you’re gone wi’ drink. I’ll no’ have that on a public beach.”

“Hmph. Not just the champagne. Little romantic things like that. You don’t ever get me flowers either.”

“Perhaps I’ll work to change that before our next anniversary, Sassanach.”

If Denny Hunter, married only a few days, could figure it out, Jamie was sure he could as well.


	2. Jealous Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Jamie gets jealous in a modern setting?

James Fraser was a jealous man. He knew it. Claire knew it. Everyone who had ever met him probably knew it. But there was a short list of things that could sent him into a blood rage at the drop of a hat.  
A man flirting with his wife was one of them.  
On some level, he didn’t fault the man for it. Claire was a stunning woman with the most perfect ass he’d ever seen. But she was his. Only his. And he wasn’t inclined to share.  
“Tom’s invited us to the cinema,” she said one night. “Said his girlfriend wanted to see that new film that’s just out.”  
“Tom hasn’t got a girlfriend,” he muttered darkly around his toothbrush.  
“He has! I’ve seen the photographs and so have you. Don’t get a bee in your bonnet. He’s just being nice.”  
Climbing into the small bed beside her, he turned out his lamp.  
“And did he invite you? Or us?”  
“Well he invited me, but I said it would be fun if we made it a double date.”  
“Mmhmm,” he mumbled.  
He blundered his way through work the following day, trying not to imagine Tom flirting with Claire. When the little bell above the shop door rang, he looked up and saw her.  
A smile seemed to always come to him when she first entered a room. She wore a skirt that went just to her knees, a nice deep red. Shiny black heels made her even taller and he bit back a moan just thinking about some of the ‘interesting’ encounters they’d had with those shoes. His eyes traveled up the rest of her, absently noting that she wore a push up bra beneath the eggshell blouse.  
Damn she was a fine woman.  
HIS woman.  
“Careful,” she said with a bright smile. “If you keep staring like that, my husband might have a word with you.”  
“Is it time to go, then?”  
“Just about. I thought you might have forgotten to eat again, so I brought you some dinner.”  
She handed him a brown paper bag with a few pastries that he wolfed down.  
“You’re a good woman, no matter what anyone else says.”  
“Who’s been talking?”  
“No one, Mo nighean donn.”  
He felt better, walking down to the cinema with his arm around her waist. Until he saw Tom.  
“Tom!” Claire said, breaking away from him to give the man a hug. “So good to see you. You remember my husband, Jamie?”  
“I do,” the other man said.  
“Where’s your girlfriend?” Jamie asked.  
“Ah… She, er… She couldn’t make it.”  
Claire shot him a ‘if-you-don’t-keep-your-mouth-shut-you’re-sleeping-on-the-couch’ look and he kept back the comment he’d wanted to make. After purchasing their tickets, they went into the theater to get their seats. Claire sat in the middle, Jamie on her left and Tom on her right.  
He was fuming. Tom always had a witty comment to whisper in her ear, making her laugh. Jamie didn’t miss how Tom didn’t ever put the armrest down between him and Claire either. The wee fool wasn’t even trying to hide his intentions.  
The movie was pointless. Jamie hadn’t really been paying attention to it. He was too aware of Tom’s movements, how his hand brushed Claire’s bare knee. How he brushed hair away from her ear to whisper something to her. It took everything he had not to pummel the man in his damned seat.  
Finally, the credits rolled. Claire sometimes liked to read through the names, but he couldn’t stand it anymore.  
“Are you alright?” she asked him, looking at him with concern.  
Glaring over at Tom, he pointedly stared at how close the man’s hand was to her thigh.  
“No,” he said shortly. “I am not.”  
Then he got up and stormed out of the theater. She was following as quickly as she could, given her shoes and the tightness of the her skirt.  
“Jamie! What’s the matter with you! That was very rude to poor Tom.”  
He whirled on her, feeling the rage beginning to creep up his neck.  
“Poor Tom? POOR TOM?! The fool’s been flirtin’ wi’ ye all night, wi’ me sittin’ beside ye. He kens you’re marriet and it doesna matter!”  
“You’re overreacting. And people are staring.”  
“You. Are. Mine,” he growled. “And ‘poor Tom’ can go try to seduce someone else’s wife.”  
“Do you honestly think he would take me away from you? Really, Jamie.”  
“No. He would not. I’d throttle him first.”  
His hands were beginning to shake. It had been a long time since a blood rage this strong had taken him. He needed to find some way to break the tension before he went to find Tom. She was glaring back at him, arms folded over her chest.  
“I can’t believe you think he was flirting that hard with me.”  
“You were flirting back.”  
“I was not!”  
He glared back.  
“Yes. You. Were. Laughing at his wee jokes, nudging him when something happened in the movie.”  
Her mouth was wide open, giving him an idea of what to do with his rage. Gripping her wrist, he yanked her down the hallway.  
“Where’s Tom?” he asked, tearing open the door for the family bathroom.  
“In the theater still. He said he thought there was something after the credits finished and that he’d wait for us in the lobby.”  
“Good. There’s time then.”  
“Time for what?”  
He slammed the door closed and turned the lock.  
“For me to remind you who you belong to.”  
The horrible fluorescent lighting did nothing to detract from her beauty. It made her skin look even more pale. Pushing her roughly back against the wall, he crammed his mouth down on hers. At first she fought him, refused to give in to his will, but she couldn’t resist for long. They’d known each other too long. Protest she might, but she enjoyed when he did things like this.  
Though, they’d never been quite so public about it.  
“Jamie no! There’s people outside the door!”  
“I dinna care.”  
“Tom will walk by at any second!”  
He spun her around and began yanking her skirt up.  
“Good. I want him to.”  
“No you can’t possibly want him to hear us.”  
His hand searched around for her underwear and suddenly realized there wasn’t any.  
“You went out wi’ nothing else on?” he whispered harshly in her ear.  
“Well… It’s been a while since we had a date. I know Tom was there too, but I thought…”  
“Thought ye’d sneak away wi’ him?”  
“No! Jamie I’d never-”  
Fumbling with his belt for a moment, he sighed with contentment as he filled her. Her body shuddered.  
“Mine. Only mine,” he snarled, punctuating each word with a hard thrust.  
Her palms were flat on the wall, fingers beginning to curl. Untucking her blouse, he reached beneath it and took hold of her breasts.  
In his mind, he replayed what Tom had been doing all night. Touching her. Making her laugh. Wanting her so brazenly.  
But Tom wasn’t the one pushing her against a wall, making her whimper. Tom wasn’t the one that made her cry out his name.  
Holding her harder against the wall, his body went rigid as she moaned.  
“Oh Jamie,” she breathed.  
“You are mine,” he said again. “Mine, mo nighean donn.”  
“Yes. I’m yours.”  
Turning her back around, he kissed her swollen lips tenderly.  
“Just as I belong to you,” he said.  
He tucked some of her hair behind her ears, trying not to smile. She hated how wild her hair was, but he always enjoyed it.  
“You’ll pay for this later.”  
“Is that a promise, Sassanach?”  
With a huff, she tugged her skirt back down and set herself back to rights using the mirror.  
“You’d better put that away until we get home,” she said, nodding to his open jeans. “Or you’ll be arrested for indecent exposure.”  
Smiling, he cleaned himself up as well. Checking to be sure no one else was in the hallway, they snuck out of the family bathroom and prepared to walk home.  
“There you are!” Tom said, jumping up from his seat. “You both disappeared after the movie.”  
“I’m sorry, Tom. Jamie wasn’t feeling very well. I’m afraid I need to get him home.”  
“Oh, well… I’m sorry about that. You’re lucky,” Tom said, trying to smile at Jamie. “Dr. Beauchamp is the best at the hospital.”  
“Fraser,” both Jamie and Claire said.  
“It’s Dr. Fraser,” Claire smiled. “I’ll see you later, Tom.”  
Lacing her arm through his, Jamie lead her toward their home.  
“No one could ever take me away from you,” Claire said quietly.  
“I know. My temper got the better o’ me. I’m sorry, Claire.”  
“It’s alright. You didn’t hit anyone. But you and I are connected forever by something that no one could ever break.”  
Maybe he’d been too rough with her. She was speaking nonsense.  
“What’s that mean?”  
She smiled and put his hand over her stomach.  
“It means I’m pregnant.”


	3. Jealous Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's turn to be jealous over Jamie in a modern setting.

Reading through the patient file one last time, I sighed and closed it. I was late. Jamie would be expecting me home in ten minutes and there was no way I would be home in that amount of time. I’d better call him before I left. Digging my cell phone from my pocket, I pushed his number in my favorites list. As I walked down the hall, I listened to it ring. And then I heard a song play that pulled me up short. It was the tone Jamie had put in his phone as my specific ringtone. Jamie was here?   
Rounding a corner quickly, I saw him leaning against one wall. He’d come to take me home. I married a good one. Listening to his laugh boom down the hall set my heart to fluttering like a teenaged girl. The girl’s laugh that followed his made my heart completely stop.   
Moving slowly, I saw a young girl with long hair pulled back in a braid. She was pretty enough, I supposed, but not stunning. But she was staring at my husband with glossy doe eyes that set my blood to boiling.   
MY. HUSBAND.   
The girl looked to be stumbling over some words, flushing furiously when Jamie laughed again.   
“That was close,” he said.   
“What did I say?” the girl asked.   
“Ye asked if I’d like to put my bread in the toilet.”   
Her face got redder and she pushed his shoulder playfully. Maybe it was pregnancy hormones that made me do it, but I couldn’t stand the way she was looking at him.   
I stormed straight up to them and pulled Jamie’s face down to my own. I’m not always a rational woman and I’m not always a jealous woman. But the relationship I had with Jamie was something I’d never had with anyone before. Maybe that made me a little crazy.   
“Hello to you too, Sassanach,” he said, giving me a slightly disapproving look.   
“So nice of you to come pick me up.”   
“Thought you might be working late tonight, so I thought I’d surprise you.”   
The stupid girl cleared her throat and I turned as though I’d just noticed her.   
“Oh, hello! I’m afraid I don’t know who you are.”   
“Laogahire,” she said, extending a hand.   
I didn’t shake it. There was something about her that made my skin crawl.   
“Nice to meet you,” I said sharply.   
“She’s a student, learning Scottish history.”   
What’s that got to do with you, I thought. As always, he read my expression flawlessly.   
“She’s in a class learning the Gaelic and heard me speak it to Murtagh on the phone. Asked if she could speak some wi’ me.”   
“Oh,” I said, as if it explained everything. “It was lovely to meet you, Laogahire.”   
Taking Jamie’s hand, I pulled him away from the girl. We walked toward the parking garage without saying a word to each other. I knew his reprimand was coming, but I just wanted to get as far away from that girl as possible.   
“Claire,” he said, just before we reached the car.   
“What?”   
“That was rude.”   
“Yes. She was.”   
He turned me to face him.   
“Not her. You.”   
“Me?!”   
“Aye. You. I didna mind you kissing me, but the way ye did it was rude. I’ve never seen ye ignore someone that way before.”   
I huffed and folded my arms over my chest.   
“Well. She should have kept her eyes from undressing you.”   
“Och? Are ye jealous, then?”   
“Jealous?! She’s a child!”   
His blue eyes narrowed at me as one brow lifted. Neither of us believed me.   
“Can’t we talk about this at home?”   
“No. When we get home, we’ll have guests. Angus and Rupert are staying wi’ us.”   
Right. His cousin and cousin’s best friend were staying with us for a few days. I didn’t really know why, though I’m sure Jamie had told me. Groaning, I leaned against the car and looked down at my shoes.   
“I know I was rude. I meant to be.”   
“Why?”   
“Because. I saw how she was looking at you. The way her cheeks turned pink and she couldn’t hold your gaze for more than a moment or two. I think she stared at your crotch for a full minute.”   
Jamie snorted with merriment. That set me off. He had the nerve to laugh at my jealous feelings while I was getting insecure about myself. I wasn’t large yet, but it was obvious I was pregnant.   
“Aye, I noticed that.”   
“And you encouraged her!”   
“No! I was helping wi’ her-”   
“Yes, with her Gaelic, you said that. But you were standing there laughing with her! She was flirting and you flirted back!”   
His eyes were still glimmering with suppressed laughter. That was doing nothing to soothe my mood.   
“No, Claire. She’s just a girl, nothing more. You’ve nothing to be jealous about.”   
“Nothing to be jealous about? Have you completely forgotten the episode with Tom a few months ago?”   
That made him fall silent.   
“If I’ve nothing to be jealous over with that girl, you had nothing to be jealous about with Tom. Would you take any of that back?”   
“No,” he said slowly. “No, I wouldn’t. I ken you’re right, Claire.”   
“Don’t you tell me that I have nothing to be jealous for. If I recall correctly, you told me repeatedly that I belonged to you. Well it goes both ways, James Fraser. If I belong to you, then you belong to me too.”   
He nodded. But words weren’t enough, not this time. When he’d gotten upset about Tom at the cinema, he’d snuck me into a bathroom and made his mark. There wasn’t a bathroom near us, but… there was a car. Fixing him with the best burning stare I could come up with on short notice, I reached into his pocket for the car keys.   
“Claire…” he said slowly.   
“Don’t you tell me this is a bad plan. You know full well what’ll happen with Rupert and Angus in the house. A locked bedroom door won’t stop them. Sit.”   
I pointed at the driver’s seat and he sat down abruptly.   
“Claire! Ye dinna mean to-”   
“Yes I bloody well do,” I grumbled. “You took me to a bloody bathroom at the cinema. At least the car is clean.”   
“And a wee bit… Cramped.”   
Whatever my face did made him shut his mouth again. After a quick glance around, I slipped my scrub pants off and closed the car door behind me.   
He was right. It was very cramped in the car. For some reason, it just didn’t bother me. He grunted as I adjusted myself to be more comfortable.   
“I don’t like when women stare at you,” I said, reaching down for him. “It happens all the time and I don’t like it. I hate it. You hated the way Tom looked at me.”   
“Aye. I did. Still do, come to think of it. I didna mean to belittle your feelings, Sassanach.”   
He was ready, I could feel him hot and hard in my hand.   
“Mine,” I said fiercely.   
“Claire,” he grunted, hand on my rounding stomach. “Will it hurt the bairn?”   
“No. Our little one will be just fine.”   
“Dinna think he’ll like being jostled about…”   
“I don’t think I care just at the moment. He’s barely big enough to notice.”   
Sitting down slowly, I absorbed his moan and stole his breath. I kissed him tenderly, grinding my hips a little.   
“You are my home, James Fraser. I didn’t think I could ever have children. But we made one, by some miracle. I don’t know what I would ever do without you.”   
“And you are mine, mo nighean donn.”   
With one last kiss, I took a hold of the seat behind him and rode him with all I had. The car rocked and squeaked in time with us, drowning out the sounds he made. We didn’t take very long, but we didn’t need it to be anything else.   
 Still trying to catch my breath, I smiled down at him. Jamie took off his coat and wrapped it around my middle, gently pushing up the hem of my shirt to kiss my belly.   
“I am sorry, Sassanach. I didna mean to flirt wi’ the lass.”   
“I know you didn’t. You were just being sweet and kind. Like you always are.”   
“Doctor Fraser?”   
My heart stopped. Jamie reached over and cranked the window down.   
“Oh, hello Denny. How are you?”   
“I’m well, thank you.”   
“You remember my husband, Jamie?”   
“Yes. Pleasure to see you again, Mr. Fraser.”   
“And you, Dr. Hunter,” Jamie said.   
“Have you finished for the day, then?” Denny asked me. I smiled back at him.   
“Yes, I have. My husband and I were just… talking before we went home. We’ve got some family staying with us.”   
“Ah. Well. Have a good evening then, Dr. Fraser. Mr. Fraser,” he said, inclining his head at Jamie.   
“Same to you, Dr. Hunter.”   
Denny nodded and left us to ourselves.   
 “Wheel…” Jamie said, helping me extricate myself from him. “That was a close one.”   
“I think my pants are outside.”   
Glancing out the window, he opened the door and handed me the pants I’d discarded.   
“I think wee Hunter kent what we were up to.”   
“It isn’t hard to figure out when my pants are on the floor outside the car and I’m sitting on your lap.”   
“Maybe next time you’ll let me find a better place to park,” he grumbled, putting himself back together. “Nearly caught by your colleague.”   
“How about next time you don’t flirt with young students?”   
Putting the car into gear, he pulled out of the garage and started the drive home.   
“So long as you dinna flirt with that wee bugger Tom.”   
“Deal,” I said, taking his free hand and placing it on my stomach.


End file.
